Banana janai!
by Emyriae
Summary: Luffy suddenly faces some meat running around in the jungle - wait,, what? AceXLuffy, no lemons but bananas.


"Banana janai!" Gerne: Angst/Murder/Metal Pairing: Ace/Luffy Rating: R21

It was a wonderfully beautiful Sunday morning but that doesn't matter right now, because when you're a pirate you don't have to go to church anyways. Yeah that's a reason a lot of people became a pirate actually. But that's a secret. Well, on this morning, (we're on an island in the Calm Belt), the gang of straws were being stupid as always. Dammit.

Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Chopper and Usopp were relaxing for a while on this beautiful island because they had a few battles with the marines and they really needed a break lol k.  
"oi oi Usopp, look at this fruit!" said Luffy while holding a huge pink phallic fruit in his hand, waving it around with a huge stupid grin on his face. "Nani...That looks like a really weird fruit..." Usopp looked kind of disturbed, and even more disturbed when Luffy began to slowly slide the fruit into his mouth and then bit the tip off. "What are you doing over there, idiots!" Sanji yelled with a furious voice. "You idiots are supposed to bring me food so I can cook it. So hurry up, okay?"

Luffy started to walk deep into the forest which grows on this unknown island. The plants reminded you of the nature seen in those bad Jurassic Park movies, just without the dinosaurs and shit. Luffy walked with a steady pace, eyes wandering from left to right, again and again, searching for the best fruits and berries to eat. He hadn't seen any single animal hopping around here, so he already gave up eating a good piece of meat but then he suddenly saw something moving around in the green ocean of leaves and bushes – "Wait! Don't run away from me~" Luffy got all his ambition to hunt that thing down and eat it whole. He chased after it, pushing away branches and bushes to finally reveal what kind of meat he's gonna eat today. "W-what ?!" Luffy yelled with a shocked voice. "Wait!" his voice got a happy tone under it, and a grin formed on his face and his eyes widened so much you'd think his eyeballs will pop out any second. The 'creature' in front of him turned his nicely formed back around to reveal the edgy fine freckled face of his one and only brother alive, Ace. "Yo Ace! What's up!" Luffy asked, placing his hand on the holy shoulder of Ace. Ace' face displayed an intriguing expression of shock and pleasing upon seeing his little brother all alone with him in that forest on that island in the Calm Belt in the world of One Piece. "Ni—Nii-chan. What are you doing here on this island?" "that's what I wanted to ask you" "this is my private island" "what you got an island all for yourself" "uh yeah lol I won it in the lottery" "you're always so damn lucky" " that's not fucking true" "fucking true lol" "what did you just say" "i don't even know"

The both brothers looked at each other and laughed loudly. This has been the first time they saw each other in ages and Ace already said something like "fucking". "You never change, Luffy" Said Ace and sat down some muddy tree stump. "Neither do you E-su." Luffy wanted to sit down too, but there wasn't any other spot to sit down so he looked around with a really dumb face. Ace noticed what Luffy was trying to do. "Luffy," He said and then pointed at his lap, "you can sit down on my lap if you want to" Luffy looked at him with a bright red face, his eyes wide (again) "But-But...that's gay lol" He sat down Ace' lap anyways, facing the other way, so Ace saw his back. "Nee, Luffy, do you think I want to talk to your back?" Ace said with a snarky voice and grabbed his brother's shoulder and turned him around forcefully so he was facing Ace' face. Luffy wasn't expecting this and his arms landed both on Ace' crotch. Luffy's face still was as bright as a tomato. "Hey, why are you blushing like a stupid whore?" Ace asked, looking into Luffy's face. His eyes didn't meet his, because he was furiously staring at the ground to avoid blushing even more. "So what exactly are you straw gangsters doing on this island?" Ace asked after a few moments of awkward silence. "Me and my crew are trying to relax a bit from fights we had. And I was currently searching for something to eat..." "Do you want to eat my banana?" Ace asked, his face really close to Luffy's face. "But—But Ace..." "It's okay Luffy, no one will know..." His hands moved to his pants and Luffy's eyes were following his hands all the time. Ace got his hands in his pants and pulled up a bright yellow banana. "Here you go." Ace handed Luffy the banana. "I am very arigatoful, I thought I was going to starve." Said Luffy with a happy and childish voice.

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
